


Prologue

by Samantha_Hobson



Series: Chibi Nations [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chibi, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Gen, england's magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: England gets fed up with France's attitude and tries to cast a spell on him to shut him up. But what he really does is cast a spell on everyone in the room, including himself, and turns them into Chibi Nations! How will they cope and what will they learn as they are changed from Chibi to normal one by one?





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, just my ideas and this series of stories.

     The six used-to-be Aliied nations and the five used-to-be Axis nations were all gathered at China's house for a get together hosted by said country. Although the ancient nation said it was to strengthen their bonds, which it was, it was also in hopes that they'd get along well enough to lower the fighting come next meeting. That got seriously tiresome after a while. Everyone had enjoyed the great meal and were trying/failing to decide what movie to watch. China and Japan shared a look, deciding to let the younger countries duke it out. Germany and Canada also sat back, not wanting to get involved in a silly fight.

     "The Hero has the best movies! I say we watch one of mine!"

     "Ve~ Why not one of ours?"  
     ". . .  Why not one of ours, Chigi?"

     "The Awesome Prussia wants to watch the awesome one I brought!"

     "Why don't we watch my movie, Da?"

     "I believe we should watch one of mine, they are full of Amour~"

     "Like anyone wants to watch your movies, Frog!"

     "Oh? Your movies are far too bland to be entertaining, Black Sheep of Europe!"

     "What did you just say?!"

     "Overall; You. Are. Bland!"

      "Why you-!"

     By then the other nations sat back and watched the two old rivals go at it, all up in each other's faces and yelling full force. Many wondered how they didn't get spit all over the place. Prussia, taking the opportunity, left to room to go fetch his movie while everyone was distracted. As he did this England pulled out his wand and waved it threateningly at France. "Watch your mouth! I won't hesitate to curse you!"

     The pretty man scoffed and flipped his hair. "As if. None of your magic has ever worked right! That's why your brothers are so disappointing in you!"

     Breaths were sucked in and held. What France just said was harsh. Harsh enough to make England step back and blink away tears. Before the man could apologize the Brit lunged forward and let out a battle cry, pointing the wand at him. A bright flash filled the room along with a high pitched whining sound. When it died down and everyone could see again they check themselves for damage. Prussia ran back in the room, dashing to his brother and Canada. "What the heck happened?! Why do you guys have that weird, black circle thing on you?!"

     They all looked on their hands and, lo and behold, they all had a circle with criss-crossed ovals on their right hands. Including England. France sighed. "Angleterre, I apologize for what I said. But, you don't know how to undo whatever you just did, do you?"

     The green eyed man looked down and shook his head. China stood up and approached the duo. "Well, so long as you're in _my_ house, you won't need this, aru." He reached out and nabbed the wand, placing it up his sleeve and giving the younger nation a stern, yet caring look. "We will have to wait out whatever spell was cast on us. I suggest we all get comfortable, because I also suggest we stay here until it's over or we find a solution."

     "Since the awesome Prussia is unaffected, can I leave?"

     "Do you want to leave your little brother here with no supervision while he suffers from unknown, magical effects, aru?"

     ". . . Good point. I'll stay."

     "Good. Now, we are going to watch one of Japan's movies first and we'll go from there."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? Both are loved~


End file.
